gamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Playstation Portable
Playstation Portable or also known as PSP is a handeled game console manufactured and marketed by Sony Computer Entertaiment Company. Development of this console is during the E3 2003, and it was unveiled on May 11, 2004, at a Sony press conference before E3 2004. The system was released in Japan on December 12 2004, in North America on March 24 2005, and the PAL region on September 1 2005. The PSP is the only handeled videogame console to use an optical disc format , Universal Media Disc (UMD), as the primary storage medium. Other distinguishing features of the console include its large viewing screen, robust multi-media capabilities, and connectivity with the Playstation 2, Playstation 3, other PSP's and the internet. After the release of a slimmer, lighter, remodeled version of the PlayStation Portable (the PSP-2000/"Slim & Lite") in early September 2007, sales quadrupled in the United Kingdom the following week and increased by nearly 200% in North America for the month of October. This model was later replaced by another remodeling, the PSP-3000, which included a new screen and an inbuilt microphone. Since then, a complete redesign called the PSP Go was released, which was sold alongside the PSP-3000. In 2011 a budget model, the PSP-E1000, was released. The PSP line was succeeded by the Playstation Vita, released in December 2011 in Japan, and in February 2012 in North America, Europe and Australia, respectively. Versions Each PSP's has a different versions. Every one year has passed or several moths has passed, the Sony company will make a new versions of the PSP or thay're doing a redesign of the old version of the PSP to the updated version. Theese list of the versions *PSP 1000 Fat (released on 2003) *PSP 1001 Fat (released on 2004) *PSP 1006 Fat (released on 2005) *PSP 2000 Slim (released on 2006) *PSP 3000 Slim (released on 2009) *PSP 3001 Slim (released on 2010) *PSP 3006 Slim (released on 2010) *PSP E100 Limited edition (released on 2011 and stopped at 2011) *PSP Go (released on 2011) *PS Vita (released on 2011-2012) Colours Each versions of PSP's has a different colour selection. It's depends to the Sony Company if they want to make new colour or not Theese are the list of colour selection: PSP 1000,1001,1006 *Piano Black *White (For PSP 1006 only) PSP 2000 *Piano Black *Sliver Metalic *White *Light Blue *Dark Blue *Yellow *Orange *Purple PSP 3000,3001,3006 *Piano Black *Red *Silver Metalic *White *Lavender *Light Blue *Dark Blue *Purple *Red&Black PSP E1000 *Piano Black PSP Go *Piano Black *Silver Metalic *White *Lavender *Purple *Light Blue *Dark Blue PS Vita *Piano Black Devices Every PSP's have the additional devices to help the users for easier and more fun playing the PSP. Electric Charger The electric charger is the impotant thing for the PSP. It's useful for battery recovery. If the battery was empty, the user have to quickly charge the PSP. If the user don't charge the PSP, the PSP systems may be error or hacked. Memory Stick Duo This item is the secondary thing for the PSP. It's very impotant item. Without this, the user can't save the game but the user still can play the game with the UMD disc. Without this, the user also can't download any musics or photos from their PC. Battery Pack This is the energy source of the PSP. If the PSP don't have this, so the PSP won't turned on. Every version have different battery pack. For exaple, just compare the PSP 1000 Battery Pack with PSP 2000 or 3000 Battery Pack. Category:Consoles Category:Sony Consoles